You Light Up My Life (TV series)
You Light Up My Life is a 2016 Philippine romantic comedy-drama television series directed by Joyce E. Bernal and Paco Sta. Maria, starring Kobe Paras and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca. The series premier on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on September 19, 2016, replacing My Princess. This is the second project of Kobe after Princess Charm and the first teleserye of Via under IBC. Plot The story of Paolo Ravales (Kobe Paras), the rebellious boy who intended to be a soulmate and Sofia Curtis (Via Saroca), a beautiful and ordinary teenager who struggled a classmate girl. They crossing away when Paolo got a scoring while he ruling. After that, his family make him pay for the damages and his fearless by having him warmed in school under the guidance of Sofia alongside her classmate community. The journey towards Paolo's emotional within a totally different world was not easy for both, however, due to Sofia and their classmate community, he transformed from a rebellious boy into a very charming, understanding, and caring boy loved by someone. Paolo and Sofia soon falling in love with each other, while Sofia has unpannaled engagement with her bestfriend, Lara Garcia (Patrisha Samson). Aside from this, Paolo and Sofia's love is further soulmated when they get lovers in the classroom despite their classmates. Realizing when it important,Paolo got the sacrificing for Sofia, the boy she love the most, and that is the engaging for them to part ways. For both given another chances, will Paolo and Sofia falling for their great love? Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Kobe Paras' as Paolo Ravales *'Via Saroca' as Sofia Curtis 'Supporting Cast' *'Benjie Paras' as Allan Ravales - Paolo's son. *'Cacai Bautista' as Giselle Ravales - Paolo's nanny. *'Precious Lara Quigaman' as Jobelle Curtis - Sofia's mom. *'Daniel Fernando' as Oliver Curtis - Sofia's dad. *'Michael Tañeca' as Aldred Curtis - Sofia's second love interest. *'Patrisha Samson' as Lara Garcia - bestfriend of Paolo and Sofia. *'Ciara Sotto' as Gretchen Garcia - Lara's mom. *'Matthew Mendoza' as Robin Garcia - Lara's dad. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Dominic Samson - Lara's romantic interest. *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Bea Barcelo *'Miguel David' as Steven Legaspi *'Andrea del Rosario' as Teacher Ciara - teacher in school. *'Neil Coleta' as Gico - the coach in school 'Guest Cast' *'Kurt Perez' as Rayver Gutierrez *'Kelly dela Cruz' as Belinda Ramos *'Raisa Dayrit' as Dhundrea Vito *'Albie Casiño' as Freddie Ramiro *'Justin Ward' as Carlo Domingo *'Renz Aytona' as Alfred Rementilla *'Erika Mae Salas' as Shaina Ignacio 'Special Participation' *'Gerald Pesigan' as young Paolo Ravales *'Krystin Dayrit' as young Sofia Curtis *'Devon Seron' as Kristel Montero Production You Light Up My Life landed for the second project of Kobe Paras after Princess Charm and the first ever primetime drama of The Powerful Diva Via Saroca under IBC. Also, the second project of Michael Tañeca and Stephanie Bangcot after Glory Jane, and their second project of Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola after the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit. Soundtrack *''You Light Up My Life'' (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Via Saroca *''Tanging Ikaw'' (composer: Jessa Gabon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Via Saroca See also * ‘You Light Up My Life’ Premieres Sept 19 on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime * IBC-13 STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED IN SEPTEMBER * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings